<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Go Crazy Together by taylocrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252162">We'll Go Crazy Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylocrow/pseuds/taylocrow'>taylocrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, F/M, Friendship, Jonsa story with a lil dash of Theonsa, Spooky, Stranger Things AU, love triangle kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylocrow/pseuds/taylocrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing boy, a sudden chill, and a strange girl found. Winterfell isn’t ready for winter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. R-Y-A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so this is a dooooozy. </p><p>Gendry is Sansa’s little brother and Bran is Jon’s little brother. Also, Brienne is Jon and Bran’s mom because I said so. I realize this is so random but I HAD TO!! Ok? Let me live.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re the perfect pain in my ass, you know that?” Theon flicks his cigarette out the window and licks his lips playfully. Sansa wrinkles her nose and pulls at the ends of her sweater sleeves, “I just can’t be late.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. Biology can’t ever wait.” Theon’s voice verges on bitter but he takes a hand off the wheel to grab her own and bring it to his soft lips. “I’ll get you home.” </p><p> </p><p>A pleased smile passes her lips, and she rests her head on his shoulder for the remainder of the drive to her house. The Police sing their melody through Theon’s speakers and Sansa finds herself easily humming along, perfectly content with her life. </p><p> </p><p>As they near her home, Theon starts rattling on about a party coming up next weekend and questioning Sansa if there’s anyway she can leave her studies behind for one night so she can enjoy a normal teenage night out with her ever-so-handsome boyfriend. “I really just want to have you - What the hell?” </p><p> </p><p>Sansa’s younger brother Gendry stands beside his best friend Podrick screaming at one another. Their bikes were clearly thrown to the ground beside them and from inside of Theon’s car it’s impossible to distinguish any words from their frenzied fight. Theon and Sansa share a bewildered look and hop out of the car. </p><p> </p><p>“Guys! Guys! What’s going on?” Theon shouts as he and Sansa jog closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Bran is gone!” Gendry yells, “We can’t find him anywhere!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bran?” Sansa quirks an eyebrow, “Maybe he’s just out with his mom or something. You know, just because he doesn’t answer every single one of your freak walkie-talkie calls-”</p><p> </p><p>“No Sansa! You’re not listening!” Gendry’s face is so forlorn that it silences Sansa immediately. “We were playing D&amp;D in the basement last night and we haven’t seen him since.”</p><p> </p><p>“We split up at the top of your cul-de-sac to go to our houses and his mom hasn’t seen him either.” Podrick exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>Theon and Sansa make brief eye contact, “Have you told Mom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you told Mom you’re out with your dumb boyfriend?” Gendry snaps.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Theon puts his hands on his hips and scowls. </p><p> </p><p>Sansa narrows her eyes, “Why haven’t you told her?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry sneers, “None of your stupid business. Go back to making out with your bozo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Theon shouts again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hay is for horses.” Podrick grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>No one cracks a smile at the silly joke. Gendry’s nostrils flare when Sansa takes another step closer. “Why haven’t you told Mom?”</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t know we...she doesn’t know we were playing last night.” Gendry scratches at the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Gendry…” Sansa calls his bluff and squares her jaw, “What’s going on? Why would you not tell Mom your best friend went missing and why are you being weird about your little nerd game? She knows you play it every freakin’ weekend anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you hiding?” Theon steps up to be in line with Sansa. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing Sansa! Shut up!” Gendry grabs his bike and looks to Podrick, “Come on Pod.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not so fast!” Sansa takes Podrick’s bike hostage and Theon holds onto it with her. “Where are you two going?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry answers the threat with one of his own, “Does Mom know you were studying with Theon on Tuesday night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine! Who cares about your stupid friend. He’s probably just out picking his boogers somewhere.” Sansa gives up and looks at Theon, “I’ll call you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>She storms inside her house without so much as looking back, and Theon stares after her with wide eyes and an open mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey...can I, um, can I get my bike?” Podrick reaches for his bike still in Theon’s grasp. </p><p> </p><p>He pushes it towards Podrick and frowns, “Are you guys in trouble?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, my stupid sister is inside now so you don’t have to pretend to give a shit about things you don’t even care about. Go home, Greyjoy.” Gendry starts towards the top of his driveway and Podrick throws him an apologetic glance before following after his friend. </p><p> </p><p>Theon heaves a sigh and heads back to his car, thoroughly disappointed that he didn’t even get a kiss goodnight. He waits before starting his car and watches Sansa’s room to see her bedroom light turn on, when it’s been a few minutes and it’s still dark, Theon throws the towel in. Her little brother has always been a little weird, and maybe this is all some kind of prank to mess with his sister and his night. </p><p> </p><p>Theon starts up his car and thinks about how he can talk Sansa into attending the party next weekend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Usually Sansa shouts her arrival every time she comes home, but with Gendry acting all psycho, she figures it’s better to just keep her mouth shut and a low profile. She kicks her shoes off by the front door and listens out for any noise from her parents. It’s close to 8:00 on a Saturday night, so her mom is probably in the bath with a glass of wine. The low hum of the television let’s her know her dad is probably tuned into some boring news program.</p><p> </p><p>She turns to sneak up the stairs, but remembers her new Wham cassette is in the basement. So instead she tiptoes down the hall and through the kitchen. She makes her way to the basement door successfully, although it’s easy enough to sneak around her dad. The basement has always kinda creeped her out. Meanwhile, Gendry practically made it into a second bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa flips the light switch to illuminate the space, and peers around at all of her brother’s crap. There’s a game board with all the pieces scattered around the floor and a giant book overturned. The walls are smothered in impressive drawings of different fantasy creatures. No doubt Bran’s work, that kid might be a nerd, but he sure does have a talent.</p><p> </p><p>She makes her way over to her Dad’s work bench and immediately notices the missing portable stereo. Her face sours and she begins to curse under her breath, “Dammit, Gendry!” She shoves around the candy wrappers covering her dad’s tools and then turns towards the room once again. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a tent pitched with an old yellow sheet over in the corner by some storage shelves. It’s curiously out of place, Gendry and his friends haven’t built any forts since last summer. But then again, Sansa doesn’t really hang around here much, it must be some remnants of their dorky larping. </p><p> </p><p>As she approaches the tent, there’s a weird kind of chill running through her veins, and it makes her pause momentarily. Sansa tries to shake it off so that she doesn’t freak herself out, and begins to hum, “Wake Me Up, Before You Go-Go.” </p><p> </p><p>She sticks her hand out and pushes the fabric aside to check for the stereo, and instead finds a bald headed little girl covered in dirt. Sansa opens her mouth to scream, but it’s quickly covered and hushed. </p><p> </p><p>“No!” The girl’s voice begs frantically. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing!” Sansa shouts as the small girl pounces and pulls her into the tent. She struggles against the small girl’s grasp and opens her mouth to scream, but the girl hushes her desperately once again. Sansa takes in her terrified face and immediately stills her kicking legs. </p><p> </p><p>The girl is shaved bald with dark brown fuzz growing in patches. She’s tiny, gaunt, with huge bags under her bright green eyes. It’s clear she’s around Gendry’s age, but there’s no way he’d sneak a girlfriend in and build her a tent. Would he? </p><p> </p><p>Sansa blinks and whispers, “Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl swallows, “R-Y-A”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sansa furrows her eyebrows and looks the girl over again. She’s in a pair of baggy basketball shorts and Sansa’s dad’s Buffalo Bills t-shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Arya.” The girl explains, exasperated. “Arya. Gendry.”</p><p> </p><p>“My brother?” Sansa gasps. </p><p> </p><p>Arya nods slowly then points to herself, “Need help.” </p><p> </p><p>Sansa pops up and begins to rise, “I’ll go get my mom!” </p><p> </p><p>Arya grabs her and shushes her once more, “No! No!” </p><p> </p><p>Sansa stares in bewilderment, “She can help. My parents are nice, they can help you.” </p><p> </p><p>Surely her parents could help this little girl, she must need some food or real clothes or something. Sansa winces when she thinks of anybody possibly hurting the girl and then Gendry having to save her. </p><p> </p><p>Arya shakes her head in terror, “No. Danger.” </p><p> </p><p>“They’re not dangerous, there’s no danger here. Don’t worry I’ll—“ Sansa tries to stand again and Arya yanks her arm back down. </p><p> </p><p>“Dead.” Arya’s eyes darken, “Gendry. Family. Die.” </p><p> </p><p>Sansa’s eyes go wide. </p><p> </p><p>“No parents.” Arya shakes her head and lets go of Sansa’s arm. “Gendry help. No parents.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brienne, Bran and Jon’s mom, thunders into the kitchen with stomping feet and determined eyes. Jon swallows thickly, “I tried, Mom.” </p><p> </p><p>Her face falls at her eldest son’s words, and Jon feels shame and fear like he never has before. What kind of a man is he if he can’t protect his little brother? Just another disappointment. Jon blinks and peers around the kitchen just one more time, surely there has to be some kind of clue. </p><p> </p><p>Bran plays dungeons and dragons, draws like a real pro, and can crush a rubix cube in under two minutes. He’s sensitive and quiet and he and Jon have rarely ever fought. Neither of them have ever laid a hand on the other, and with their dad long gone, Jon’s done a lot to help and protect his baby brother. </p><p> </p><p>Brienne works long shifts at the local supermarket and their dad hasn’t sent a birthday card, let alone child support, in about three years. Jon was in 8th grade the last time he saw the piece of shit. Bran was a whole lot more forgiving, he even called their dad sometimes. Bran actually called him ‘dad.’ Jon usually stuck with referring to him as ‘asshole’ alongside his mom.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think…” Jon starts and Brienne perks up.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What?” She's frantic and half past desperate. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe he could be at Dad’s. Could’ve gotten into trouble or something and figured he’d be the guy to help him out.” Jon guesses aloud. Brienne sours and chews at her lip, “Shit. I hope not.” </p><p> </p><p>Brienne is a tall woman. Broad and strong and blonde. Jon and Bran look nothing like her, although Bran does have the same eyes. His mom gives him that sensitive stare and Jon knows that he’s about to drive across town to go see if Bran is actually at their stupid dad’s. </p><p> </p><p>She’s about to ask him, he just knows it, when there’s a pounding on the front door before it’s shoved open. Jaime Lannister, the deputy sheriff, stands in the doorway with a flustered look on his face, “What the hell is going on, Brienne?” </p><p> </p><p>Jon looks to his mom and sees her stand straighter, “He’s missing Jaime. It’s not a misunderstanding or that he’s runaway, he’s missing. I’m afraid of what happened.” Brienne answers sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“So you call my office every ten minutes and threaten my secretary?” Jaime yanks the hat off his head and slams the door shut behind him. Brienne narrows her eyes and opens her mouth to scold him but Jaime stops her short by crossing his arms, “Go on, Bri, tell me.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s gone Jaime.” Brienne states plainly, “I need your help.” </p><p> </p><p>Jon swallows and looks to Jaime in blind hope. He tilts his head in response and looks quickly to Brienne. </p><p> </p><p>“Jon, go check your dad’s.” She dismisses him and Jon frowns. </p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t even checked the kid’s dad’s? C’mon Brienne!” Jaime fusses and Jon can just sense his mother’s storm brewing. So he gets the hell out of dodge and goes to check if Bran really did head to his dad’s. </p><p> </p><p>He hops into his mom’s beat up blue car with the sounds of his mom shouting at Jaime behind him and heads down the back road towards his dad’s place. Jon is a little less than halfway there when he sees Bran’s best friends Gendry and Podrick riding their bikes around with flashlights. With his foot easing on the brake, he rolls the window down, and shouts out, “Hey!” </p><p> </p><p>Podrick instantly falls over and Gendry flashes his flashlight right in Jon’s eyes from across the road. Jon squints and flinches, “Lower the light! Jesus!” </p><p> </p><p>Gendry drops the light to his hip as Podrick scrambles up and brings his bike standing upright with him. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you guys doing?” Jon asks and watches their faces carefully. They look at one another and then swallow. “Nothing.” They answer together. </p><p> </p><p>It’s autumn, so it’s not exactly warm out, but there’s a sudden chill in the air that makes Jon’s breath catch. He watches Gendry and Podrick feel it too, he can tell by the way they freeze and look at one another in sheer terror. </p><p> </p><p>“What the—“ Jon is cut off by sudden appearance of his breath clouding in the air. It’s easily dropped 20 degrees outside, and the damp fields behind Gendry and Podrick immediately turn to frost. The three of them stare at each other in wonderment, until all of the leaves suddenly drop from the trees like shattered glass. </p><p> </p><p>“Jon?” Gendry’s voice is barely above a whisper. “Is your car unlocked?” </p><p> </p><p>For whatever reason, Jon knows not to speak, so he nods instead. </p><p> </p><p>Podrick’s eyes widen before they both toss their bikes to the field and sprint to his car. Jon hears his heart racing and feels his throat tighten. The boys run and swing open his door with chants of, “FLOOR IT! GO, GO, GO!” </p><p> </p><p>Jon’s tires squeal as he gets the hell out of there. It isn’t until he has to make a left turn that he looks behind him and sees nothing but naked trees and what appears to be a white haired man on top of a horse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this wouldn't leave my head lol I love this AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>School has always been important to Sansa. It’s something steady and predictable that she also happens to be good at. She’s a hard worker and loves her studies and friends. It’s just easy for her. So when she gets 2 Cs on biology quizzes back to back, she’s sent into overdrive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It sets her on edge, more so than usual, and that combined with the mysterious little bald girl in her basement  is enough to send her over. In between second and third period Theon slings his arm around her shoulders and plants a kiss on her head. “How’s it going?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa shrugs and sort of shrinks away from his touch. He senses it immediately and drops his arm to shoot her a look. “What is it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot.” Sansa huffs and clings her books closer to her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Theon crosses his arms, “Well okay then, sorry I’m bothering you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes in response, “It’s not like that Theon. It’s just school and…” Sansa trails off as soon as she sees Bran’s older brother towards the end of the hallway. He’s trading textbooks out in his locker. Theon is rambling on and Sansa can’t hear because all she sees is the older brother’s solemn face and wonders what he does and doesn’t know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The little girl, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arya</span>
  </em>
  <span> (or whatever the hell,) where his brother could be, and if he’s scared. Sansa would be terrified if Gendry went missing. Her stomach twists and dips at the thought. They’re about to pass him and Sansa tries to think of something to say but Theon’s voice changes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa looks over at him and blinks. Theon is agitated and sighs, “Why the hell are you staring at him?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve come to a complete stop right in front of his locker and the older brother looks lost as he looks between Sansa and Theon. Sansa scrambles and shakes her head, “I wasn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you actually were Sansa.” Theon scowls, “How would you feel if I was ignoring your every word as I stared at another girl?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Theon…” Sansa starts but he just points a finger at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Theon frowns, “When you’re done being in this weird mood, let me know. Until then, leave me out of it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Theon then approaches Bran’s brother with square shoulders and a dark glare. “Stay the fuck away, </span>
  <em>
    <span>freak</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brother shuts his locker door like it’s just any normal day and brushes by Theon without so much as a grimace in response. It only serves to rattle Theon more, and he hits the set of lockers with an open palm before storming out of the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s going to get another detention, Sansa thinks sadly. The bell rings, jolting her back to reality, and she hurries herself to her biology class before she’ll have to join him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Baratheon frantically shuffles through the papers on his desk as Sansa picks at her cuticles. It’s an awful nervous habit, one she can usually stop herself from, but with that Arya girl on her mind she can’t seem to focus on anything else. Gendry had snuck home late last night and when Sansa tried to talk to him, he had pleaded for her to talk the next day. Whatever the hell is going on, Sansa plans to solve it today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s about to start delving into a master game plan when Mr. Baratheon clears his throat and she feels all eyes on her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sansa?” He is clearly repeating himself and she cringes at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir?” She answers as politely as she can. Mr. Baratheon sighs and points towards the back of the room, “You may move beside your partner so that you can actually talk.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa swings her head to the direction that he’s pointing and sees Bran’s brother sink lower into his seat. No </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> way! There must be an unpleasant and unfiltered emotion that flickers across her face because Mr. Baratheon turns borderline purple, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Miss Stark.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The class watches with quirked eyebrows and unkind smirks as she gathers her things and moves back to sit beside the boy. Sansa looks at his pink face and immediately recalls his name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been in her first grade class once upon a time. Bran regularly got rides from him over to her house to hang with Gendry. How could she have ever forgotten?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Jon.” She whispers as she lowers into the chair beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looks at his textbook when he greets her, then begins to scribble down the project format that Mr. Baratheon put up on the board. How is it that he’s the one with the missing brother and yet is still fully able to follow along in class? Sansa frowns at herself and opens her notebook to find any kind of remnants of mitosis notes that make sense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably just meet at lunch to work on this, if that’s ok.” Jon’s voice is barely above a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lunch with Jon? Theon is gonna lose it, especially after their run in before class. Sansa wrinkles her nose at the thought and Jon sighs in response. “Sorry about your boyfriend, he can come too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry?” Sansa tilts her head and looks him over. Jon has on a black Joy Division t-shirt with some ripped jeans and a pair of beat to shit vans. There’s wrinkles by his dark eyes with a pair of purplish bags beneath them, and it takes Sansa too long to realize she’s staring and that he’s said something else she didn’t register. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Sansa feels her cheeks go pink and Jon looks at his notebook, “Could you please stop staring at me like that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” She says softly and he flinches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like the guy with the missing brother.” Jon meets her gaze and then it’s her turn to look away. Sansa swallows, “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be.” Jon clicks his pen and begins to pick at it nervously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa opens her mouth to apologize again for what she means exactly. Sansa’s sorry that she didn’t remember his name at first and she actually is truly sorry Jon is missing his little brother. But mostly, she’s sorry for the way Theon treated him and the way Jon hadn’t even batted a lash at it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dismissal bell cuts through the tense air between them and Mr. Baratheon tries to shout over the sound of zipping and shuffling papers and books. Sansa sees Jon sit perfectly still and appears to be showing Mr. Baratheon attention, and it brings a small smile to her lips. He dismisses them and Jon rises to his feet, “See you at lunch.” He mumbles and rushes out the door as quickly as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa stares for a moment before gathering her things in a giant heap and chasing after him, “Wait!” She calls and Jon stops right in his tracks. He pivots and looks at her with a shocked expression. Their fellow students shuffle through and shout around them, and his face almost makes him look childish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lunch!” She gasps when she catches up and is out of breath. “Lunch. I’ll meet you in the library at lunch. Theon won’t be able to make it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon’s eyes blow wide and Sansa rolls hers in return. “He’s not my keeper. And for the record, I was only looking at you because I spoke to my brother.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon visibly swallows and Sansa fights a confused emotion. She forces herself to remain quiet and have him reply with something helpful. He does just that when he replies, “He told you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nods, “Yeah.” It’s not entirely a lie, Gendry might not have told her, but Arya told her something was up and she must’ve said the same to Gendry. Right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was so…” Jon trails off and then adds, “There was a horse. And the leaves?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now Sansa can’t help it. Her eyebrows furrow and she tilts her head, “Does this have anything to do with the girl?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon shrinks and shakes his head. “A girl?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa chews her lip and then looks over her shoulder. “I think we have a lot to talk about.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon nods dumbly just before a couple guys from the football team stampede by and pull them apart. She’s dazed as she tries to wrap her mind around what’s going on. Jon has gravitated by the lockers lining the hall and once the chaos passes and the warning bell rings, he nods towards the double doors at the end of the hall. “Let’s talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skip school?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’ll be a first, and Sansa’s stomach goes in a knot over the thought of it. But then she’s thinking of little Bran, and the girl with no hair, and now there’s something with a horse and leaves? Sansa’s determined to get to the bottom of it all to help Jon and to protect Gendry. Maybe they can squeeze in some biology talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what she tells herself as she nods and follows Jon out of the school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anxiety creeps up Sansa’s spine as she follows Jon towards the wooded area behind their high school. This is where all the druggies went to smoke all their pot and fuck their girls into the dirt, Sansa realizes this with wide eyes and a racing heart. Jon turns on his heel once they’re far enough into the brush and his furrowed brow melts quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” His voice wavers with concern and Sansa does her best to shake off her prudeness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gulps, “What did you see with Gendry?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon scratches the back of his neck and sighs heavily, “A creepy looking guy on a horse. Almost like….like a zombie or something. Then all the leaves fell and it was ice cold. I’ve never felt or seen anything like it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa quirks an eyebrow and Jon frowns, “It’s crazy, you think I’m crazy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds like a Halloween prank.” Sansa crosses her arms and Jon doubles down. “I know what I saw.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His chin is squared and his warm eyes are hard with determination. Sansa feels her pulse quicken, and she licks her lips in response. “I saw something kind of crazy too. But, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> crazy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arya’s shaking frame and shaved head pop into her mind and she remembers the small girl’s pleas to not tell anybody. A lump grows in her throat and she finds it difficult to determine whether or not she should tell. After all, she’d forgotten this kid’s name up until being paired up with him a mere hour ago for the Seven’s sake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She drops her arms from being crossed and Jon prods her to just tell him already. The suspense in the air makes her hands begin to tremble. Just as she parts her lips, there’s a loud and unmistakable sound of leaves crumpling beneath feet. Sansa and Jon both whip their heads to see the little shaved head girl darting towards them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that the bald girl you mentioned?” Jon’s voice shakes as they both stare at Arya running straight at them in her father’s KISS shirt and a pair of her own sneakers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Run!” Arya shouts with bloodshot eyes and a scratchy voice. “Go!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon yanks Sansa’s arm and has her sprinting alongside him. The leaves are piled so high it feels as if they’re walking through sand, heavy footed and using twice the energy to get half the distance. Panic shoots through Sansa as she hears more commotion behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It makes her reach out for Jon’s elbow and she clamps on in desperation. He looks behind him and then to her, “You’re going to need to hop on and hold tight, got it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although she has no clue what he’s talking about, she nods anyways. Then her little brother appears by her side riding his green bike, “Get on!” Jon shoves her a little for a boost, and she leaps onto Gendry’s pegs that attach to his back wheel. She clutches her brother’s shoulders for dear life and watches his bicycle wheels tear through the leaves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jon hangs onto Podrick and looks dead ahead. She follows his line of vision to Arya taking them closer to the edge of the woods and up to a hill. If anyone looked from the school, they’d see them fleeing like a bunch of ants from rain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa goes to crane her neck to look behind them when she hears Jon shout, “Don’t!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So she shuts her eyes instead and trusts Gendry to get them out of the woods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is utter bullshit dude.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Theon lights his cigarette from the flame borrowed. The smoke billows from his parted lips as he half listens to Ramsay Bolton natter on racist slander about their principal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since he’d gotten serious with Sansa he had quit ditching with Ramsay and tried to distance himself from the future delinquent. Truly, Theon just liked the way Ramsay always made him feel included, even if he didn’t really agree with the activity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sansa hates smoking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Theon takes a deep inhale out of spite and Ramsay cuts through his self wallowing thoughts, “Have you or not?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Theon haphazardly flicks the ashes and eyes Ramsay’s slouching frame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ramsay chortles, “Have you fucked her or not? She looks like a virgin. Was she a virgin? Did you fuck her bloody? I bet—“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up, Bolton.” Theon snarls and Ramsay’s smirk deepens at the sight of his anger. Any reaction only feeds Ramsay’s fire and Theon moves to leave the school premises because that’s the only way this conversation will end without any trouble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, if you need any help, let me know!” Ramsay shouts at Theon’s retreating back. “Or it looks like that freak kid Jon’s already at it!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Theon looks up from his feet to the tree line just in time to see a flash of Sansa’s copper hair. She seems to be struggling with running and Theon goes to yell for her, but sees that Jon kid with his hands on her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you haven’t yet, Greyjoy! You’re too fucking pussy!” Ramsay shouts one last remark and Theon chucks his cigarette to the ground before turning to run back at Ramsay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bolton’s blood paints the sidewalk with each of Theon’s flying fists, and all Theon sees is red. Red anger, red hair, and red fucking blood. His face hurts when he’s pulled from Ramsay’s clutches by teachers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another fucking detention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Sansa still cares, she’s gunna kick his ass.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>